First Aid: Eric Delko Style
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Calleigh is hurt out on the job, and Eric decided to give her a little bit first aid. EricCalleigh. OneShot.


_Okay, I don't think I have ever written a CSI: Miami fic before, but I have always thought that the Eric and Calleigh pairing it really cute. I also thought Eric and Natalie, and Ryan and Calleigh, so if you liked those pairings as well, don't be surprised if inthe near future, I write a couple of oneshots about those pairings as well. But, anyway, I hope you like this one! Check out my other stories, if you do._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _'CSI: Miami' _characters._

Calleigh Duquense unlocked her front door with a bit more difficulty than usual. Only five hours ago she had been shot in the arm, and now she was sporting a bandage on her left forearm, and was pumped full with morphine. She had insisted that she be allowed to return home for the night, she had been shot before, and knew any signs of infection. She also hated hospitals. Hated the horrible, sick smell that wafted through the hallways and into your room as you tried to sleep.

Calleigh closed her door, but didn't bother locking it--she'd go back for it later. She was already holding her bags and jacket in one hand, and it was hard enough getting through the door only using one hand that was already aching. Making her way into the lounge, she dropped her bags and jacket onto the sofa and walked through into the kitchen. She didn't hear the front door open again, or see Eric Delko walk into the kitchen behind her. As she turned around from turning on the coffee pot, she saw him and let out a squeal.

"God, Eric!" She yelled. "You gave me a fright." Eric made an apologetic expression and sat down on the bench next to where she was standing. "Sure, make yourself at home," she mumbled, going over to the fridge and taking out a tray of eggs. "Do you want coffee?" She asked, pointing over to where it was brewing.

"Nah, um, I wasn't gonna stay for long," he replied. Calleigh tried not to let the disappointment that she was feeling show on her face. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, and you left the front door unlocked." Calleigh nodded.

"I was going to go back and lock it," she told him. Eric nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah, but, like, you just want to be careful. Anyone can walk in," he told her. Calleigh smiled at him ruefully.

"You mean, like you?" She asked. Eric smiled slightly, his cheeks reddening.

"Nah, like someone...Bad," he trailed off. Calleigh walked over and stood next to him, suddenly feeling very flirty.

"Well, from what I hear," she began. "You _are _pretty bad." Eric raised an eyebrow and got off the bench, looking down at the beautiful blonde in front of him. He had so bad wanted to get with her for years, and something seemed different about her tonight. Maybe it was her standing in her kitchen, looking comfortable in fimilar surrondings. Maybe it was because he knew there was a bed only a few metres away, and that no-one would interupt them.

"Oh really, Cal? What else do you hear?" He asked her, playing along. Calleigh tilted her head to one side, and moved her arm slightly, so that her top shifted and he could see straight down. He wasn't sure whether is was intentional or not, but he bit his lip and tried not to let the sight of her cleavage have too much effect on him.

"Oh, you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Calleigh shrugged and then turned away as the coffee pot beeped. She got out two cups and put them down. She poured the coffee and turned around, so as to asked Eric if he wanted milk. But as she turned she found herself pressed right up against Eric, his firm hips and toned stomach pressed up against her. Calleigh swallowed hard and tried to smile, but it didn't come out quiet right.

"You know what, Cal? You're not gonna be hearing anything else for a while, because I'm gonna show you something," Eric began softly, sending shivers through Calleigh's spine. "Something that I don't show many women." Eric put his hands on her hips, his thumbs slipping underneath her shirt and rotating in circles on her bare skin. "I'm gonna show you how I can look after a woman, especially one that has been hurt while doing her job." He pulled her closer against him, and Calleigh felt a dull ache beginning between her legs as she felt him there. "Eric Delko does not how to look after a woman, especially when her name is Calleigh. Calleigh Duquense." She had heard him say her name like what, a trillion times? Never had it sounded so sexy and sensual as it did when he whispered it into her ear.

He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, agonizingly slow. Calleigh just wanted to rip it off and throw herself at him, but she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She had no idea what was wrong with her. His lips pressed against her forehead and she forced herself to move, to look up at him. His eyes were so dark, so lustful. He pressed his lips down upon hers and she felt a moan climb into her throat. His tongue moved against hers, surprisingly gentle. When he pulled away his took off her shirt, and began kissing her shoulders, and down her arms, first her right, and then over her injured, left one, carefully kissing the bandages.

"Eric," Calleigh managed to whisper. "My bedroom is next door." Eric nodded and picked her up carefully, his arms wrapped around her waist, her legs wrapped around his. They stumbled into her room and she fell backwards onto her bed. Eric climbed on top of her, his mouth against hers again, the kissing more passionate and intimate than last time. Calleigh moaned again and Eric pulled his shirt over his head, discarding of it carelessly on the ground. In between kissing, Eric told her,

"Is this better than anything you've heard?"

"First Aid. Eric Delko style," Calleigh replied, a smile upon her mouth.

_Okay, I know, I know, a bit of a build up and then no sex. But, it is a _T_ so I wasn't actually going to write a sex-scene._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
